A little smelly adventure
by garfieldlady
Summary: Shalimar is in trouble and Brennan and Jesse are going to save her.


I wrote this story a little while ago. Hope you like it:))

A special thanks to Loveconquers who betareads my stories and to MariShal and Shallan. Thanks girls!

A little smelly adventure

Brennan opened his eyes and yawned. He brought one arm next to him to touch Shalimar, but all he found was an empty spot. The pillow was cold and he furrowed his eyebrows. He looked around him, but she wasn't in the room. He sat up, stepped out of bed, put his jeans on and stepped out of the room. He walked through the hall, calling Shalimar's name a few there was no lifted his hand and activated the comlink on his ring finger.

"Shal, where are you?".

He didn't get an answer. He frowned again, walking towards Jesse's room and knocked on his was still asleep, when he heard the knocking interrupt the dream about a certain molecular woman, who was in the next room. He woke up, annoyed." Go away!" He wanted to lie down again, but Brennan knocked again.

"What?" he yelled a bit irritated now. Brennan opened the door, shining light into the room. Jesse sighed and said:" Brennan, I was sleeping!"

Brennan ignored the irritation in Jesse's voice. " Did you see Shalimar?"

Jesse looked at Brennan and answered:" I was sleeping, until you wake me up. Isn't she supposed to be in your bed?"

Brennan groaned and shut the door. He tried his comlink again and suddenly he heard a voice coming through. He recognized Shalimar's voice, but couldn't hear what she was saying, because loud background noise.

"Shal? Shal, where are you?" He called, worried.

Again he heard her, but this time he heard her strangled plea." Help me"

Brennan ran towards Jesse's room again, opening the door and pulling the covers of Jesse's bed.

"Jesse, Shal is in trouble. Try to trace her comlink!"

Brennan didn't wait for Jesse's answer, but was already leaving the room again.

He knocked at Lexa's door and didn't bother to wait for her reaction; he was too busy, trying to get a hold of Shalimar. Jesse left his room and sat behind the computer. He started to press some keys on his keyboard and the computer made some noises and suddenly there was a beep. Jesse looked at the screen.

"I found her. She is in an alley in the city. She isn't moving and her vital functions are very weak."

Brennan turned at his words." I am going to get her."

Jesse stood up and nodded." I am coming with you"

They ran both to their rooms to get dressed properly and then headed for the hangar, when they bumped into Lexa.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Brennan ignored her and kept walking, while Jesse walked backwards.

"Shal is in trouble. Stay here, maybe she will try to contact us again." And then he was gone, leaving Lexa behind, speechless.

In the Helix, Jesse and Brennan were behind the control panel, when the computer beeped again. "Brennan, I need your help. I am in trouble." Shalimar's voice came again, coming through much clearer this time.

"I am already on my way and Jesse is with me", Brennan reassured.

Jesse spoke up." Shal, what happened?"

For a few seconds there was no answer and Jesse repeated his question. Again there was no answer.

Brennan tried next. "Shal? Talk to us!"

Shalimar's voice finally responded, sounding a bit embarrassed.

"I had a tiny accident, when I was running this morning." Brennan heard the embarrassment, but still was worried. He looked at Jesse, who shrugged his shoulders.

Jesse probed further." What kind of accident?" Again there was silence.

"I was running, when I heard a scream. I followed the sound back into a dead-end alley. So I looked everywhere, but couldn't find anything until I looked up and saw an open window. So I jumped up to it, but the owner picked just that same moment to empty a bucket with dirty water." Jesse and Brennan looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

"This is not funny. I can't walk now!" Shalimar retorted in anger.

"How so?" Jesse asked, still smiling.

"I was surprised by the water and fell down to the ground again".

Brennan and Jesse didn't smile anymore. Shalimar could jump extremely high because of her catlike abilities, but the same abilities could work in the wrong direction too. When a cat falls or slips from an up high, it can't always turn around in the right position to land on its feet and can get injured.

"What happened then?"

Shalimar mumbled something, but neither Jesse nor Brennan could understand what she said.

"What? We couldn't hear your last words, Shal. Can you repeat what you just said?"

They heard a big sigh and then Shalimar's voice. "There are a lot of garbage containers on the ground and I fell into one of them."

Jesse couldn't help laughing again. He could imagine the whole thing.

"So get out of the container then and walk out of that alley. So we can pick you up.", he said still laughing.

"That is impossible". Shalimar returned. "There is no grip at the inside, only on the outside. Just come and get me out of here", she added. Brennan and Jesse looked at each other one more time and shrugged their shoulders.

They walked into the alley, trying to find Shalimar. But she wasn't there. Brennan brought his hand to his comlink." Shal, we are in the alley. Where are you?"

"In the garbage container", she responded softly.

He walked towards one of the container and opened it. Nothing. He did the same with the others and then he opened the last one. In the container Shalimar was laying, covered with all kinds of food remnants. Jesse stood next to him and they looked at Shalimar's face all covered with embarrassment and bright red in red color. While Jesse stood grinning with a huge smile on his face, Brennan lifted his hand and offered it to Shalimar, who grabbed his hand. Brennan planted his hands on her waist and lifted her out the container. Jesse couldn't stop laughing at the stood in front of him.

"One word of this to anyone, including Lexa, will cost you big time! This is a secret between the three of us".

Jesse couldn't believe what he was hearing; the best story ever and he had to shut his mouth. He wanted to protest, but Shalimar interrupted him.

"One word and I will reveal some secrets about you too", she warned him.

"I have no secrets", he said, laughing. Shalimar brought her mouth near his ear and whispered something.

He lifted his hands and said:" Shal, I surrender. No one will ever hear this from me, including Lexa."

Shalimar smiled at him. " Come on, let's go!"

Near Sanctuary, Shalimar got a bit worried. Lexa would probably be waiting in the hangar and she didn't want Lexa to see her, all covered with remnants. She repeated her thoughts out loud to the guys and then Brennan had an idea.

Lexa was behind the computer. She had not heard of the others and was anxious to know what was happening. Suddenly Jesse's voice came through.

"Lexa, we are heading back to Sanctuary. We have Shalimar with us, but there is a little problem. Could you get some clothes and some water and towels to the Helix?"

He broke the connection and Lexa; irritated by the way he ordered her, stood up and went to Shalimar's room to get some clothes.

In front of the Helix, Jesse was waiting for Lexa, who showed up after a half hour with the supplies. Brennan came out of the Helix, grabbing the supplies out of her hands, thanked her and stepped back inside. Lexa looked at Jesse.

"What is wrong? She is all right, isn't she?" At the worried tone, Jesse nodded.

"She is fine. She will be out here shortly."

Lexa didn't trust the whole thing, but she decided to wait to see for herself.

After 10 minutes Shalimar and Brennan walked out the Helix and stopped in front of Lexa

" Glad to be home", Shalimar smiled at her, walking out of the hangar with Brennan following her. He was holding the dirty clothes under his arm.

Lexa looked at Jesse. "What was that?" Jesse smiled at her, following after the others.

" If I tell you, she is going to kill me!" Lexa couldn't believe she was being left in the dark. She held her hands in the air out of despair and followed Jesse.

Shalimar came out of the shower and held a towel in her hand, scrubbing her hair dry. Brennan sat on the bed with his back against the wall, reading a book. He looked up, when he heard Shalimar entering the room.

"You look wonderful as always", he said with a smile on his face.

Shalimar grinned. "That was easy; I just had to wash off the remnants." Brennan stepped off the bed and walked towards Shalimar, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"With or without food remnants, you always look wonderful." He lowered his head and brought his lips near hers, kissing her until they both were lost in a moment of passion.


End file.
